Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pet drinking fountain, and more particularly to a spout structure of the pet drinking fountain.
As shown in FIG. 18, a pet drinking fountain 10 of the prior art comprises a water reservoir 11 and a spout 12. As the level of water in the water reservoir 11 is caused to drop due to water consumption by pets, a vacuum is formed in the water reservoir 11. Such a void space tends to hinder the discharge of water by the spout 12. The hindrance of water discharge becomes more apparent in the event that the water reservoir is relatively small in volume.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pet drinking fountain which is free of the deficiency of the prior art pet drinking fountain described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pet drinking fountain comprising a water reservoir, a spout, and a muzzle in which a stop ball is movably held. The muzzle is fastened with the outer end of the spout. The spout is provided in the interior with an air tube which is provided with an air passage extending through both longitudinal ends of the air tube. The air tube is located in the interior of the spout such that the outer wall of the air tube and the inner wall of the spout form therebetween a water passage in communication with the interior of the water reservoir and the interior of the muzzle, and that the air passage of the air tube is in communication with the interior of the water reservoir and the interior of the muzzle.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.